All kaiju attack!
by Kaiju Master
Summary: I need more reviews on how the final chapter should end... read it and then E-mail me or send a review about anything you like/dislike/want...
1. The begining of the end...

Chapter 1  
10 Years after the events of Gamera 3...  
Deep in the Hokkaido rain forest in Japan, uninhabited by humans, 1 Gyaos egg remained. It hatched and began to feed on the animals in the forest ... it started to grow...  
  
5 years later...  
NASA detected a massive meteorite heading to Earth. It was 150 meters tall and 200 meters wide. NASA couldn't stop the meteorite and was on a collision course to Earth. NASA estimated the meteorite's impact point is in the Hokkaido rain forest.  
  
Hokkaido rain forest  
The Gyaos hatchling, now 5 years old has grown to a height of 50 meters. But this Gyaos was different... It didn't want to attack or eat humans, it just wanted to live alone in peace.   
While Gyaos was eating a group of cows on an abandon farm it suddenly look towards the sky ... it felt an evil creature was coming... Gyaos didn't worry much about this feeling he was getting and went back to his feast. Then the sky slowly turned dark. Gyaos looked up to the sky again and saw a small rock like object falling down from the sky ... slowly the small rock got bigger and bigger... Gyaos thought it might be Gamera, the guardian of the universe, but it couldn't be... Gamera was hibernating deep below on the ocean floor. So what could this rock be? Gyaos stopped eating and called to the object. The Object didn't respond. Gyaos was confused... Gyaos ducked just as the object crashed to the Earth. The impact the meteorite caused felt like a magnitude 8 earthquake. The object crashed 400 meters away from Gyaos, so Gyaos went to see what this strange object was.  
Still glowing a red/orange color from travel through the earth's atmosphere Gyaos waited for the object to cool down. As the object cooled down Gyaos felt that same feeling of something very evil ... maybe this feeling was coming from the meteorite?  



	2. The mystery reviled.

The meteorite began to glow a golden color now. Gyaos backed away. Then the meteorite exploded and a being was inside the meteorite! After the dust from the explosion cleared Gyaos saw a three headed dragon... It was 60 meters high and 100 meters from wing tip to wing tip... It was King Ghidorah!  
Gyaos sent a friendly non threatening cry to this strange kaiju he had never seen before. King Ghidorah didn't reply to Gyaos friendly cry and unleashed a his gravity beams at Gyaos. King Ghidorah's attack was a critical hit! His attacked burned Gyaos' wings, Gyaos cried in pain. King Ghidorah let out an ear-shattering cry to Gyaos. It meant that Gyaos better not ruin King Ghidorah's plains... Gyaos was still confused and in pain. As King Ghidorah flew off to attack nearby cities Gyaos wanted to get revenge on this Kaiju.  
As King Ghidorah flew away at speeds of Mach 5, Gyaos flew after King Ghidorah. Since his wings have been burnt by King Ghidorah's attack, Gyaos could only fly at a seed of Mach 1. Gyaos wasn't a good kaiju like gamera... nor was he a bad kaiju. He just felt that he should get his revenge on King Ghidorah... As Gyaos proceded King Ghidorah a feeling of anger built up in him ... he will battle King Ghidorah to the death!  



	3. The battle begins

As King Ghidorah flew to Sapporo. Gyaos picked up speed... Gyaos was impressed but his wings slowly began to heal from the burn. Gyaos released that he can regenerate parts of his body. The sun started to rise. Since all Gyaos dislike sunlight he stopped flying and went to hide in the forest.  
King Ghidorah flew to Sapporo. He emitted his energy beams from all three mouths, attacking buildings and causing chaos.  
Three hours later the Japan self defense force sent out 20 jets to attack King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah noticed the jets and decided not to attack them just yet, but to have a little fun with them. All at once the jets fired all there missiles at King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah fell down to the rubble below. Every one thought they defeated King Ghidorah. The jets headed back to the air force base. Then King Ghidorah stood up and began to fly. He chased the jets firing his gravity beams at them destroying the jets. It wasn't long after that all the jets were destroyed. Now that Sapporo was destroyed, King Ghidorah flew to Tokyo.   
Back in Hokkaido forest, Gyaos spotted a village. Gyaos deiced to attack the village and eat the humans in the village. As Gyaos ate the humans from the village, Gyaos slowly grew from 50 meters to 60 meters. He also felt as if he was getting stronger. It was about 8:00pm so Gyaos flew away, in search of King Ghidorah.  



	4. Gyaos vs. King Ghidorah

King Ghidorah was on his way to Tokyo. Suddenly a yellow beam sliced on off his left head! King Ghidorah fell to the ground, crying in pain. Gyaos, out of the darkness, sent out a cry of victory! King Ghidorah was struggling viciously to stand up, but it was in too much pain. King Ghidorah slowly began acting normal. He stood up on both of his feet and began to glow... a new left head began to grow! Gyaos cried in amazement... Gyaos started to fly away and decided to attack King Ghidorah from the sky... Just then King Ghidorah, still glowing a bright golden color fired 3 massive gravity beams from his 3 heads at Gyaos. The attack was a critical hit and Gyaos Blew up!!! Gyaos' burning dead corpse fell on top of Tokyo tower. Now knowing Gyaos was dead, King Ghidorah started to fly away ... he will go on with his plan...  



	5. All Kaiju attack!!!

For now, the earth belonged to king Ghidorah... King Ghidorah knew this. He flew up, away from earth ... to outer space... Everyone thought King Ghidorah retreated ...   
  
5 days later...  
  
Japan, now rebuilding and cleaning up the mess cause by the two kaiju thought the worse has happen ... soon they will find out they are wrong... The sky filled up with a bunch of small dark objects ... no one could tell what they were but they assumed it was just a small meteor shower. The meteors fell to the earth rapidly, one meteor crashed in Sapporo, Another in Tokyo, another in Fukuoka, and the last meteor crashed in Osaka.   
The meteor in Sapporo exploded. Reveling the being that was inside... It was Gigan!   
The meteor in Tokyo exploded ... reveling the being that was inside ... it was Megagirus!  
The meteor in Fukuoka exploded ... it was Battra!  
The meteor in Osaka exploded ... it was King Ghidorah...only he was bigger. he went from 60 meters to 200 meters!  
All 4 kaiju flew away in different directions... Gigan to China. Megagirus to the United States of America... Battra to Mexico... And King Ghidorah stood in Japan...  
  
In New York City, USA...  
Megagirus was attacking the Statue of liberty ... when a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Megagiurs... It was Gamera!!! Gamera has awaken from his hibernation because he felt an evil coming ... but it wasn't the 4 kaiju that landed on earth ... they were evil but there was something else ... as if it was a foe he already knew... Still, Gamera fought with Megagirus in New York City ... destroying the island of Manhattan. Gamera fired a fireball at Megagirus but it missed and hit the Empire State Building....  
  
In Beijing, China...  
Gigan was attacking Beijing destroying everything in sight with his laser beam from his red eye. Then two bright colored laser beams came out of nowhere and hit Gigan. It was Mothra Leo! Gigan cried to challenged Mothra to a battle! Gigan and Mothra began to battle...  
  
In Mexico City, Mexico...  
Battra was flying around destroying buildings with his laser beams from his eyes. Suddently he heard a bunch of high pitch cries ... what could it be? Out of nowhere about 60 Gyaos, each about 30 meters big flew over Mexico City ... the gyaos just hatched from there mothers eggs and are searching for food... They wanted to destroy battra and eat him. As battra tried to kill the young Gyaos he had a hard time, since the gyaos were smaller than him and faster.  
  
In Osaka, Japan...  
King Ghidorah was causing pure hell on earth, destroying building ripping up the ground with his gravity beams ... he was 4 times as strong as we was when he fought Gyaos. Something caught his attention ... near the coast of the pacific ocean the water began to glow a white orange color ... then a massive heat beam shot out of the water, hitting King Ghidorah and knocking him back 600 meters ... everyone in Japan knew very well who this was...  



	6. The Battle for Earth

In New York City, USA...  
Gamera was trying his best to get a critical hit on Megagiurs, but the Insect kaiju was just to fast. With the whole down town area destroyed of the island of Manhattan, Megagiurs started to fly away ... he was heading south... Gamera followed but wasn't as fast as Megagiurs so he could successfully hit her... They continued to head south...  
  
In Beijing, China...  
Gigan was getting tired from fighting with Mothra. Mothra let out a yellow power from her wings... The power paralyzed Gigan! now that Gigan was paralyzed he fell down on his back, crushing the government building. Mothra picked oh Gigan with her 6 legs and carried him away from Beijing ... and towards the ocean where he will dump Gigan. Just then Gigan activated his chain saw on his chest! Mothra drooped Gigan as her guts were exposed! She cried out in pain ... she continued to fall out of the ski and crashed into the ocean. As she was dying, sinking into the ocean Gigan flew away ... he was heading south east...  
  
In Mexico City, Mexico...  
The Gyaos were having a hard time killing Battra. Battra had a hard armor all over it's body. The only place that was soft was Battra's eyes. But the Gyaos had a hard time aiming at Battra's eyes because every time they got close, Battra would fire his lazer's from his eyes and it would Kill the Gyaos instantly. There were only 10 Gyaos left. And the Gyaos had a plan. 3 Gyaos Aimed there yellow slicing beam at Battra's wings and it cut holes in them so Battra fell to the ground. Battra was in to much pain to think straight so then the Gyaos aimed there attacks at Battra's eye's... It was a critical hit!!! Battra's eyes exploded and yellow blood shot out of them! Battra cried out in Pain and the Gyaos aimed there Beam in Battra's mouth! It entered Battra's mouth and sliced up his stomach and insides! Battra cried his last cry and died... The Gyaos began to feed on Battra and were becoming larger... The 10 Gyaos went from 30 meters to 60 meters... Now the ten 60 meter Gyaos started to fly ... north ... to do battle with Gamera!  
  
In Osaka, Japan...  
Godzilla arose from The pacific Ocean and let out a changeling cry to King Ghidorah. Even tho Godzilla was smaller than King Ghidorah, Godzilla still took the challenge. King Ghidorah arose from the rubble and flew towards Godzilla. He wrapped his tails around Godzilla and dragged Godzilla around Osaka. Godzilla started to choke and white foam was coming from his mouth. His fins started to glow a bright orange color ... then Godzilla fired his fire heat beam at King Ghidorah! he didn't really hurt King Ghidorah but King Ghidorah let go of Godzilla. Godzilla passed out for a while... King Ghidorah cried in glory as he flew around Japan causing more terror, and death. It was hell on Earth!  
  
  
  
  



	7. The battle for earth!

In Orlando, USA....  
The Gyaos stopped at Orlando and flew to Universal Theme park to eat humans, because they were hungry from there flight. Just then Megagiurs appeared!! Megagiurs tried to eat some of the Gyaos! The Gyaos started to fly around Megagiurs, they all began to fire there yellow beam at Megagiurs. Then at the same time, A massive fireball hit Megagiurs and the Gyaos all let out there yellow beam, cutting Megagiurs in half!! Megagiurs fell to the ground... When the dust cleared Gamera was standing next to Megagiurs dead body ... staring at the Gyaos... The Gyaos landed and stared at Gamera... Even although they were enemies they both knew they had to destroy the evil force that was taking over there planet... Gamera Flew away ... west... To Japan. The Gyaos flowed...   
  
As Gigan flew over the pacific ocean he landed in Japan. In Osaka. Gigan landed because he saw Godzilla's body laying there, with foam coming out of his mouth. Gigan didn't know if Godzilla was dead or unconscious ... but he did know what did this to Godzilla... He released two things ... one was that King Ghidorah was becoming too powerful ... and two, he could now rule the earth, now that Godzilla was dead...  
So Gigan flew over towards King Ghidorah... He activated his chain saw on his chest and his eye began to glow... When he saw King Ghidorah, Gigan let out a huge laser beam from his eye and it hit King Ghidorah's right head... King Ghidorah cried out in pain ... then Gigan sliced off King Ghidorah's right head... King Ghidorah fired the gravity beams at Gigan but it had no effect since Gigan was unaffected to King Ghidorah's attacks...  



	8. King Ghidorah...ruler of planet earth??

2 hours later...  
  
King Ghidorah and Gigan were still battling... King Ghidorah grew back it's right head and kept trying to kill Gigan... but since Gigan was unaffected by King Ghidorah's gravety beams Gigan felt no pain... Whenever Gigan tried to cut King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah would just regenerate that part ... the kaiju stopped battling...they paused ... not because they were tired...they felt others were coming ... as they waited they started to make out who was coming ... it was gamera and the group of Gyaos! Gigan and King Ghidorah waited as Gamera and the Gyaos flew towards them ... just then King Ghidorah jumped up and began to fly ... he flew towards Gamera and the Gyaos... as he flew towards them he opened up all three of his mouths ... he increased his speed ... and one by one started to eat the Gyaos! soon ... there were no more Gyaos left ... only Gamera... Gamera flew started to attack King Ghidorah but King Ghidorah felt nothing... Gigan joined Gamera in the fight, but it didn't help... King Ghidorah flew back towards land and Gigan and Gamera followed... King Ghidorah was getting tired of this game and fired his gravety beams at Gamera! Gamera cried out in pain as green blood oozed out of his right side of his body... Gamera slowly walked away...back to the ocean ... then King Ghidorah looked at Gigan... he was about to attack Gigan, but an Orange heat beam came out of nowhere and hit Gigan right in his red eye. Godzilla roared victorious as Gigan fell dead to the ground ... but now Godzilla had a more tougher challenge... King Ghidorah.  
Godzilla knew that in order to kill King Ghidorah he had to destroy all three heads... but how? this kaiju was 4 times bigger than him and stronger... but Godzilla never gave up hope. Just then... a rumble was coming from underground... Godzilla and King Ghidorah looked at the spot that they felt the rumbling was coming from ... out of the ground a horn appeared ... then a body appeared ... it was Baragon! another kaiju came from under ground ... it was Angilas! Another kaiju came from underground ... it was Manda! then the final Kaiju came from underground ... it was...Gorosaurus!  
Now Godzilla, Baragon, Anglias, Manda, and Gorosaurus were ready to fight in the final battle!!!  



	9. Final battle

The final battle began! At first Angilas charged at King Ghidorah but because he was so little compaired to King Ghidorah, he was no threat. King Ghidorah just kicked him back with his foot. Then Rodan appeared behind Ghidorah and distracted him... Godzilla and Baragon built up their heat beam and blasted King Ghidorah at his wings... The kaiju knew that King Ghidrah was too powerful for them so if he ran out of energy regenerating, he would grow weaker. Baragon and Godzilla blasted holes in King Ghidorah's wings. Rodan attacked King Ghidorahs heads, Gorosaurus, Angilas and Manda worked out a plan. Angilas layed right down infront of King Ghidorah, Gorosaurus went in back of king ghidorah, he used his kangroo kick on ghidorah's back as Rodan bashed King Ghidorah's back as well. King Ghidorah fell down on top of angilas. Angilas roared in pain since something 5 time heaver than him fell on him, but he new this would hurt Ghidorah. then Manda wraped himself around ghidorah's necks choking him. Gorosaurus bit ghidorahs left head, Rodan pecked at ghidorahs back, Godzilla blasted Ghidorah with his heat beam and Baragon ramed his horn into King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah was growing weaker and weaker.... the kaiju knew if they kept this up Ghidorah would die. Just then a bright flash lit up the sky and a bunch of crystals fell into the ground. a kaiju known as Space Godzilla appeared. He attacked in 1994 and wanted to get revenge on earth. He also was partners with King Ghidorah. The earth kaiju couldn't believe what has happened... Space Godzilla was smaller that he was in 1994 he was 50 meters but still very very powerfull. He used his phsyic energy and lifted up Gorosaurua, Rodan, Manda, and Baragon and traped them in his crystal cells from the ground. He wanted to have a remach with Godzilla, King Ghidorah watched and regenerated his wonds... Godzilla knew he couldn't win but he will try. He fired his heat beam at Space Godzilla crystals on his sholders but Space Godzilla blocked the beam with his force feild... Godzilla roared in anger! he knew this was it... he would die... Everyone on earth knew they were doomed...  
But just then another bright light lit up the sky... King Ghidorah and Space Godzilla looked up... who or what was it? the light got brighter and out came a strange looking aircraft type kaiju... it looked like Rodan but was all machiene. it had razor sharp wings, a cannon on it's stomach, and was over 70 meters in length. But was it friend or foe? It flew over to space Godzilla at well over mach 6. using it's razor wings it cut off the crystals on Space Godzilla! Space Godzilla cryed in pain. he tryed all his attacks on the mechanical Rodan kaiju but it had no effect. the mechanical Rodan kicked up speed and flew back and forth, chopping Space Godzilla into pieces.. Space Godzilla was dead. his cells rose up and went up into space. The mechanical Rodan freed all of the earth kaiju from Space Godzilla crystal cell. the earth kaiju had never seen anything like this... not even Rodan knew what to make up of this... the mechanical Rodan fired a huge beam at King Ghidorah sending him back 1,000 meters. buildings fell on top of King Ghidorah and he was burried in the rubble. he went back up and fired his gravety beams at the mechanical Rodan. they had no effect! King Ghidorah was confused... his gravety beams could destroy planets but why didn't it effect the mechanical Rodan? Just then the Mechanical Rodan flew pased King Ghidorah at a speed over mach 7. using his razor wings he sliced off King Ghidorah's left wing and part of his stomach. King Ghidorah was growing weak and didn't have enough energy to heal... the mechanical Rodan then attacked King Ghidorah from behind cutting off all three heads with his Razor sharp wings... with out any brains King Ghidorah was dead. his body fell to the ground and started to fade away... his cells and energy rose up into space as well as his body faded away and soon he was gone... All thanks to the mechanical Rodan. The mechanical Rodan began to kick up speed... he flew around in circles... then a bright light lit up the night time shy and the Mechanical Rodan was gone...  
  
2 years later....  
Osaka and all the other cities were still re-building from the battle that took place 2 years ago. all of the earths kaiju have been put into a island and will be studied from now on. The people still remember that mechanical Rodan that saved the earth from the 2 evil kaiju.... but where was it from? the future? another planet?...  
  
Deep out in space....  
the cells of King Ghidorah and Space Godzilla merged into one and was sucked into a black hole...they were put under intense pressure ... at the other end of the black hole the cells had turn into a large energy of plasma ... the plasma began to take form and a new creature was born ... and it was on a destined path to planet Earth ... for revenge!   



End file.
